Brave Soldier Girl
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: The warm feeling of the earth is gone, and she can no longer feel its life, the connection. But she is truly never alone. Slight Linzin. Takes place after "Turning the Tides".


_Just to tell you, in the middle of the story it might get a bit bumpy. In fact, it was pretty… out of character, yet I must say that I am still proud what I wrote; I tried my best. And I apologize for any mistakes you see, I finished this late at night and it also took me two days to type._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, they belong to Bryan and Mike. _

* * *

Lin Beifong stared at Air Temple island as smoke consume in the air, the wind always felt calming to her skin but it did nothing when she saw two airships gaining up. From the distance, she saw Korra and her friends sitting on top of Naga as the polar bear dog ran.

"They're gaining up on us!" Lin shouted.

"Oogi, yip, yip," Tenzin said, his teeth gritted as the sky bison flew faster but it didn't do any good because the airships picked up the speed.

A giant net suddenly went flying towards them and Lin used one of her cables to rip it into sheds. She stared at the vehicle as a sad look overcame to her face, and she turned to the stricken family. The newborn baby, Rohan, woke up and started to cry.

Before anyone could stop her, she slowly got up from where she is sitting. "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." She looked at each of them sadly.

"Lin, what are you doing?" Tenzin yelled, but he knew what's going to happen next.

The two looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes held a lot of emotions but the feelings were left unsaid.

Before Tenzin could say anything else, it was too late as she jumped off of Oogi, her metal cables flew out from her wrist, and it quickly attached to one of the airships.

She heard Tenzin's shouted while the others screamed in horror as well. She ignored them as she flew into the air and landed on the ship.

Lin had determination in her eyes as she stomped against the outer layer of the airship and started to run, ripping the metal from the flying vehicle apart until it exploded and slowly falling down to the sea. She kept running and running. She took one large leap, causing the surface to strain and then she was propelled upwards, landing on the other flying ship with a sickening thump.

She could feel and see someone was below her and coming up fast when stomped her feet. She lifted her arms and then she started to run but winced in pain since her injuries from before weren't fully recovered; she gained more bruises, and a possibility of a broken bone, from early today's fight. She didn't ripped half of the ship when Lieutenant appeared with two Equalists on the side. However, she made no move to run away because her priority is to protect the airbending family.

For a second, she was ripping apart the ship and the next she fell down with ropes tied around her and felt electrical jolts; she screamed in pain before she lost conscious.

xxx

Lin was awake ever since they dragged her out of the partially damaged airship; she felt the rain spattering against her hair, not caring if her whole body is getting soak. She looked to her side and saw the White Lotus guards lying on the floor, motionless but breathing and awake; their eyes were widened in horror.

She already knew what happened to them.

But the sight of Howl was the worst than the others, he looked utterly broken and empty as he tried to flicker a tiny spark from his fingertips, but nothing ever came.

Lin was forced onto her knees and she felt the vibration of the earth, calling out to her. She felt a heartbeat for the person that's walking towards her; it was beating swiftly yet steadily. She saw a towering shadowy figure above her. She doesn't have to look up at the figure, she already knew who it was. Her eyes narrowed at the mask man.

"_Amon,_" she said venomously.

"_Lin_," Amon replied.

"You have no right to say my name," she growled.

Amon sneered under his mask. "Typical benders, taking us non-benders our rights away, but everything will change today once I cleanse you from your impurity."

Lin's minty green eyes glared at him with hatred, it certainly frightened some of the Equalists but Amon was unfazed by it. He took a step in front of her, leaning down slightly.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending," Amon said calmly.

"I'm not tell you anything, you _monster_," Lin spat, staring angrily at the mask man in front of her, she felt another vibration coming from the man, he held no promises to his bargain but even if he is a man of his words she would never tell Korra's whereabouts.

"Very well," Amon said nonchalantly as he walked behind her.

Lin has her eyebrows furrowed but after awhile, her eyes finally closed her eyes in defeat, though, her chin was still held high. The rain felt cool on her cheeks and the wind blew gently against her skin. She shifted slightly, feeling the ground for the last time—the hum, it gave her comfort and warmth.

Her body suddenly went rigid when she felt his thumb on her forehead and his other hand was grasping on her neck. Her eyes widened and she fell forward, everything felt like slow motion.

It wasn't painful like she would have expected as her body hit the ground, but she did feel the emptiness.

Lin could almost feel his sinister smile under that damn mask of his, but she would show no fear. Like what her mother said, she is a Beifong; they are not easily defeated. But today, she felt like the biggest failure yet she has too much pride to show it.

The Lieutenant saw what's coming up ahead, narrowing his eyes at the sight. "Want me to finish them off?"

"Leave them," Amon said.

The Lieutenant nodded and put his weapons away.

"Amon, the ship is ready, sir," one of the Equalists said. "Want me to cuff her like the others?"

"No," Amon said, hands clasped to his back as he stared at something coming from the distant.

The Lieutenant was about to protest until his leader cut him off.

"I want them to know that this is the beginning of my game, I want them to know that I cannot be defeated," Amon clarified, "and I want them to know that even the strongest person in Republic City could fall, just like the Avatar will too."

The Lieutenant nodded before shouting at the other Equalists to put the others in the cell, and start the ship.

Amon knelt down to the chief's level, which she is no longer looking up at him, and so he grasped her chin, forced her to look at him. "We will meet again… in _other_ circumstance… _chief._" He rubbed her scars with his thumb, observing her face and body parts.

Lin shuddered, his words and tone held malicious and, dare she say it, lustful intents.

Amon got up and did a flip as the airship began to move upwards.

Once the airships were gone, she decided to let her hardened expression to disappear.

She felt cold and empty as if there was something missing, her hands moved on the ground.

_'Mother, I am so sorry,'_ she thought. _'I failed you.'_

Her eyes slid shut.

All she saw was darkness.

xxx

"_Lin! Lin!_" the ex-chief moved her head to the side as she saw a familiar figure running towards her.

"U-Uncle Aang?" Lin uttered.

The figure shook his head.

Lin's eyes sparked slightly and she said, "T-Tenzin?"

Tenzin nodded his head as he removed his cloak and placed it around Lin, holding her in his arms. "What happened?" He asked her straightforwardly.

She didn't answer him, her thoughts were elsewhere more important.

"Lin, please, what happened," Tenzin repeated.

"Tenzin," she finally answered him, "I… I can't see."

Tenzin's eyes widen and his hands immediately went to her eyes, rubbing them. _'Please, don't let it be_ _true, I don't want the sight of that monster to be her last.'_ "They blinded you?"

Lin shook her head at him, silently saying a 'no'.

Tenzin breathed out in relief.

"Then what is it?" he said, looking down, curious.

Lin closed her eyes, her hands moving around the ground rapidly.

Ever since she was born, she felt its life, breathing in and out it; it also felt like a person's heart is beating against her hand. It would hum to her as if was singing. The earth gave her the warmth, the comfort, and the protection. It also helped her see the world through her mother's perspective.

Now, it's all gone; taken away from her.

The earth around her no longer felt alive to her, she cannot feel its breathing; she does not sense the vibrations of it, or feel its life. She cannot see the training ground or the meditation spot that sat on top of the tall hill. The earth is no longer warm, it was hard and cold. She can no longer see.

"Tenzin…" Lin whispered.

"What? What is it?" he replied in a whisper as well.

"Amon… he… my bending, i-it's gone," Lin answered, her lips trembled as a tear slid down on her cheek.

Tenzin's eyes widen in shock and horror, he wiped her tear away_. 'No, no, this can't be true.'_ "Lin, sweetheart," it has been a long time since he called her that, "I'm sorry, I was too late."

Lin placed a hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault," she said.

Tenzin didn't say anything else when he pulled Lin close to his body, shielding her as the rain continued to fall.

"My job is gone, I failed the city, I put my people in danger," Lin uttered, "but most of all, I failed my mother."

Tenzin ran his fingers through her hair. "Lin, you did not fail."

"Yes, I did!" Lin said, breathing in and out angrily.

"You did not fail your mother, Lin, you did your best to protect the city," Tenzin said.

"I did my best? Tenzin, Korra and the others are in Spirit's know where, and the city is burning down! I can't protect anyone! My bending is gone!" Lin shouted.

Tenzin was silent for a moment before he pulled her into his arms. "Bending or no bending, you're still amazing."

"But without my bending I can no longer connect with the earth, it is the only way I feel closer to my mother," Lin said softly, she did not cry but she still feel very sad.

"You will always be connected to your mother," Tenzin sighed. "She's not completely gone, she is still here with you."

Lin didn't say anything else while she continued to let Tenzin hold her in his arms, for the first time in years, it felt good to have him holding her. She moved her body closer to his, seeking the warmth.

Tenzin continued to run his fingers through her hair, eventually, he trailed them down to her face. Rubbing her cheeks, his fingertips touched the two scars on her cheek, and he brushed his thumb against her lips. He suddenly stopped what he was doing when she began to shift in his arms.

"We should get going," Tenzin said.

Lin looked up and smiled at him, glanced to the side, seeing that they were not the only two people here. "What did I tell you not to turn back?"

Tenzin sighed as Lin's abrasiveness soon showed up, well at least she's turning back to normal; he picked her up bridal-style. "I will never turn my back on you."

Lin crossed her arms together and huffed, not saying anything else as they walked towards the sky bison. "I could walk on my own."

"Too bad," Tenzin teased as he lifted them up by bending an air ball, gently placing her on the saddle. He grabbed extra blankets and wrapped it around her body. He quickly jumped off of the saddle and landed on top of his sky bison's head.

"Oogi, yip, yip,' Tenzin said, whipping the rein lightly as the bison gave a small moan before flying.

Lin looked behind her, the city was growing smaller and smaller until she can't see it anymore. She closed her eyes, this was the first time she left the city over twelve years; she always did thought about leaving the city several times, but not at this state, a state of war.

All of the sudden, Lin felt three tiny arms wrapped around her, she looked down and saw the children staring up at her.

"I'm glad you're safe," Jinora said, pressing her face against the older woman's shoulder.

"And you also saved our lives," Ikki closed her eyes, pressing her face against the other shoulder.

"Lady, you're crazy," Meelo confirmed, staring up at her and beamed at her. "But you are my hero." He affirmed.

Lin felt her lips twitched until it became a smile, her eyes softened up. "It's my job to protect the lives of innocent." She commented.

"You're our hero as well," Jinora and Ikki said in unison.

Lin didn't say anything else when she pulled the kids into one big group hug. She looked up and saw Pema smiling at her with her newborn son wide awake and giggling.

"Thank you, Lin for protecting us, you certainly are a hero," Pema conferred. She didn't feel jealous or hurt when she saw the interaction between her husband and Lin, after all, they were lovers once before. She didn't want to cause any more troubles for the ex-chief; Pema always admired Lin when she was younger, in fact, for a few years she wanted to be like her… she wanted to be her friend, and she still does.

Lin smiled at the young woman, nodding to her as if it was a salute or a reassurance. She was glad Pema is alright, especially since she had her son at a complete wrong time. Her eyes flickered to Tenzin, observing him since he was still facing forward. But her hearing was quite keen and she heard him murmuring under his breath.

"That she is," Tenzin agreed, turning his head slightly when he felt her gaze, and saw her trying to keep from her eyes fluttering shut. "You should get some rest, Lin, it's late."

Lin was about to protest but it died down in her throat, she knows when to stop arguing with Tenzin. She lay down on the leathery saddle, she felt another thick blanket on her. She looked up and saw Pema smiling at her before sitting down next to her, the baby reached out for his mother before he eventually turned his attention to Lin, gurgling at her. The other three kids practically jumped next to her, they laughed as they cuddled her body. The three yawned loudly and their eyes rapidly fluttered shut into a deep sleep.

A few minutes had passed by, the kids' breathing got deeper, everything was quiet.

_ 'Amon, you better watch out, I will be back for you,'_ she thought, feeling no hatred, but anger and the determination. _'And I will find my way to get my bending back before I end you.' _Her hands clenched into tight fists, she does not care if it was Korra's job to do so, but she soon relaxed as soon as she felt Pema touching her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get your bending back," she assured.

Tenzin cleared his throat loudly. "Yes, we'll find a way to reverse it because something tells me that this whole thing is not permanent, I believe Amon is a fraud; I don't believe whatever he says. But as of right now, _rest_, Lin."

She sighed, giving up; she was too tired to argue with him. She turned to the side and gazed at the clear night sky, looking up at one star which shined brightly at her.

Her forehead suddenly felt warm, as if something kissing her forehead, and she heard someone whispering in her ear; a familiar presence surrounded her.

_"I love you, my brave soldier girl. You make your momma proud. And show that Amon guy that a Beifong do not fall easily."_

Lin let a small smile play on her lips before she finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

_I have several other ideas for a full-length story, but I do not know which I should write first. Yet I have other stories to attend, most of them are not completed… but that never stop me. _

_EDIT: If you read the original before, I changed several things because I got a perfect idea for another story. It is not a sequel to this, but it is somewhat related to it._


End file.
